My Dream
is the fiftieth and final episode of Kamen Rider 555. It is the conclusion of the four-episode endgame, culminating with the final battle against the Arch Orphnoch. Synopsis After Kiba changes into Kaixa, he defeats Faiz and Takumi faints at Kiba's side. As Takumi replaced into Smart Brain and turned into an Orphnoch easily. Keitaro and Mari saves Takumi and he and Kiba changed into Faiz and Kaixa, fighting each other. As they assumed into Orphnoch before Faiz changes into Blaster Form, Kiba becomes angry at Takumi for sparing him. When he asks Takumi why he spared him he responds to Kiba that he is still human. With Snake Orphnoch and Delta overpowered by Saeko, the Arch Orphnoch evolves her into a true Orphnoch removing the humanity in her and the defect making Takuma run away. Takumi arrives to fight the Arch Orphnoch with Delta as Faiz. Soon after Kiba joins the fray as Kaixa but they are defeated. They transform once more and Faiz uses Blaster Form. The Arch Orphnoch wounds Kaixa and destroys the belt. As he turns around to deal with the others he is held back by Kiba in his Orphnoch form. Faiz then executes the Blaster Crimson Smash on the Arch Orphnoch, killing Kiba and seemingly Arch. Some time later, Shuji and Rina runs an orphanage which previously belong to Smart Brain with Naoya departs to an unknown destination. Meanwhile, Takuma starts his new life as a human and works as a construction worker. He accidentally falls with his boss encourage him to become more careful and resume his works revealing that now he likes to live as a human and wishing that Saeko will forgive his mistakes. It is revealed later at the end that Arch survived and is being taken care of by the Lobster Orphnoch. At the end of the episode Takumi, Keitaro, and Mari lay on a hill staring at the sky talking about their dreams. When they ask Takumi about his dream, he looks at his hand which is slowly turning to dust and when he looks at it again it is normal. With a face of joy, he states that his dream is to make pure white laundry, and to make everyone in the world happy before closing his eyes, resting with Keitaro and Mari beside him. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Doctor: *Construction Yard Leader : Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *'Viewership': 9.5% *Faiz's battle with the Horse Orphnoch was featured in Kamen Rider: Battride War. *It is unknown why Takumi and the others didn't completely defeat the Arch Orphnoch considering how great a threat it would be to them if healed from its injuries. **This also goes for the Lobster Orphnoch who somehow brought the Arch Orphnoch to a facility to try and heal it. Since the Arch Orphnoch is in a coma and unable to cause any threat, it's possible the co-existence between humanity and Orphnoch can exist. *This episode marks the main cast of 555 are last seen. **Kento Handa (Takumi Inui) would later go on to play in and in the of the TV series, and would later reprise his role as Takumi ten years later up to 555・913・2003. **Yuria Haga (Mari Sonoda) would later go on to play Mio Suzuki (Pearlshell Fangire) in Kamen Rider Kiva, ''and Yuki (Thorn Fangire) in the penultimate episode of ''Kamen Rider Decade. Both of these roles of Haga involve her as a Fangire Queen. **Mitsuru Karahashi (Naoya Kaido) would later appear as in . He returns as Kaido in D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4. A year later, he portrays Miyamoto Musashi's human form in Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment and episode 46 of Kamen Rider Ghost s TV series. *Several clips from this episode would later be used in the final episode of the net series D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4. *This episode marks the 200th episode of the Heisei era Kamen Rider Series. DVD releases Kamen Rider 555 Volume 13 features episodes 48-50: Masato, Dying A Glorious Death, A Sign of Destruction and My Dream. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Rider Death Episode